One Step
by Chosen2007
Summary: This own fictions with Linkin Park songs, I own none of them, I own none of these characters and this is after Chased Dreams. This will be prelude to Bounties and Psychos, this will also be prelude to the big finish. This has been revisied
1. Chapter 1

One Step…….

By

Chosen2007

Part 1-

Buffy was a ticking time bomb, she went off on Willow and then apologize, hugged her. She played dodge ball; she threw the ball so hard that she knocked four guys off their feet.

I cannot take this anymoreSaying everything I've said beforeAll these words they make no senseI find bliss in ignoranceLess I hear the less you'll sayYou'll find that out anyway

Buffy and Willow got Dawn from school then Buffy helped Dawn with her homework. Dawn has been the only person who believes in Buffy when she was living in Los Angeles. "Buff, what are we going to do about mom?" Dawn said and Buffy didn't know. After a few hours, Buffy instructed Dawn to lock the door and don't let mom in. Buffy went out for slaying.

Buffy was young and so was Dawn. They had an older sister who did the same thing; she knew how bad the parents were and told Buffy one day, she will have to do the same thing for Dawn. Buffy understood and it was then her older sister left. Buffy made sure she knew to put the fear in God in her mother if she needed.

Willow was doing her homework while watching as Xander called for the third time and Willow just kept doing her homework. Today in school Xander was talking to her and told her that the spell couldn't have worked anyway, he got Amy to back him up and Willow was even more insulted.

Everything you say to meTakes me one step closer to the edgeAnd I'm about to breakI need a little room to breatheCause I'm one step closer to the edgeI'm about to break

Willow wanted him to hurt so bad, it wasn't funny. Willow finished her homework and went out. Xander saw her and talked to her. He said how it was good Angel was gone and that maybe she will meet someone better for her. Willow just didn't listen, she didn't care what he said and someone spied on the both of them. Anne who was Buffy's future self from a different reality saw her two enemies. She had Oz on a short collar and leash. She dragged him.

I find the answers aren't so clearWish I could find a way to disappearAll these thoughts they make no senseI find bliss in ignoranceNothing seems to go awayOver and over again

Dawn just laid there and her mother knocks over and over again. What Dawn didn't tell Buffy was that when Ted was in Joyce's life, Ted hit her too and when she told her mom, Joyce scolded her. Buffy never knew about that and will never know. Dawn then pulled out something that she was planning to use on her mother.

Buffy sat there and Giles was with her. "Buffy, we have a problem. Children are missing and they have been link to abuse homes. When they are missing, it's been happening for a week and I fear that since the latest development about your mother, Dawn will be next." Giles said and Buffy responded, "Great." "Angel was working on a lead." Giles said. Giles saw his slayer hurt. "What are you going to do?" Buffy just zoned.

Shut up when I'm talking to youShut up, shut up, shut upShut up when I'm talking to youShut up, shut up, shut up, shut upI'm about to BREAK


	2. Chapter 2

One Step

By

Chosen2007

Part 2- This will be another fanfic with a Linkin Park song, I love the band

Cordeila was dreaming that she was in prison and that she saw Xander holding the key, he was walking to her really slowly and then August came. He touched her and it sent pulses through her body. "Do you really want him to let you out? The more and more I come, you will turn into something that he will be ashamed of?" August said and Cordeila responded, "Leave me alone! I'm not a slut." "Now that's a little overdramatic." August said and Cordeila responded "What do you call a girl who has one too many men; she's kissed both of them."

He touched her head, "You're not a slut. I would never do that to you." August smiled and the prison door was opened with Xander out there. "Go." August said and Cordeila turned to him.

Crawling in my skinThese wounds they will not healFear is how I fallConfusing what is realThere's something inside me that pulls beneath the surfaceConsuming/confusingThis lack of self-control I fear is never endingControlling/I can't seem

"What is he hiding?" Cordeila asked and Xander responded, "Nothing is a trick." August showed his true self. "I hid behind the darkness, but no more." August said and added, "When you love someone even as a friend, there has to be truth." Cordeila got it. "He's lied to one of his friends." Cordeila said and August shook his head. "I don't see…" Cordeila said and he interrupted, "When someone stands in the way of loving someone, what does that mean, Cordy?" August asked and Cordeila slammed the door. August pushed her on the gate. Cordy woke up and then she looked in the mirror. Her hair was longer.


	3. Chapter 3

One Step

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Buffy felt it beneath her skin. Angel held her close and Buffy felt it bubbling over and over again, her skin…

To find myself againMy walls are closing in(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)I've felt this way beforeSo insecure

Angel whispered, "You could tell me." "She hit her Angel and I wanted to just punch her just once, what good does that do? I just want to rip Xander apart and just be over him as he bleeds." Buffy said, "I don't like feeling this bad, I don't want to be like this but I can't help it. I just want to." Buffy cried and Angel held her, Angel's heart was breaking and he was getting angrier.

Anne chokes Oz with no emotion in her face and then let go. "I remember you hurting her. I remember the look on her face. When you fuck that dog, you are a demon dog with a human mask and I believe it's what started her down that road. Not this time." Anne said and then walked out.

Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon meDistracting/reactingAgainst my will I stand beside my own reflectionIt's haunting how I can't seem...

Dawn made the call, "No Buffy has been protecting me, she did everything you did. Good to please come. Please."

Flashback…..

"Okay Dawn, remember when she told us that Mom will go too far, I want you to call her, we could both protected, she looked after you more, make the call." Buffy said to her sister….


	4. Chapter 4

One Step

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

Buffy went on patrol to find who was part of the council of abuse and then she found white robe men walking to a building and she grabbed one then took the robe. There were prayers that were said and fifteen children were sitting there praying to one person in a black robe and he disrobe, it was Ethan Rayne. "Today, we get your parents back for what did to you!" Buffy then got her cell phone, messaged Angel, Willow and Giles then message the location. Someone then walked the path, it was a woman around Buffy's height and as she approached, she un-hood herself.

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregardHandful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can seethese scarsI am what I want you to want what I want you to feelBut it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believethis is realSo I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always doFace away and pretend that I'm notBut I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

It was Anne and she smiled. "Hey Ethan, this time I am going to kill you." Buffy just watched as this person who looked like her dismantling them and as Buffy ran down. Anne and her locked eyes, she instructed the children to leave and as her backup arrived. Willow tend to the children, while Angel, Giles and her went back inside. As they did, Ethan was on his knees busted up that quick. Anne turned to Buffy then looked at Angel, "I miss you Angel."

(I can't feel the way I did before)(Don't turn your back on me)(I won't be ignored)(Time won't heal this damage anymore)(Don't turn your back on me)(I won't be ignored)

Ethan was carried away, Buffy stared into Anne and they both had so many things to say. "Now is not the time." Anne said and Buffy responded, "Soon." "That will be sooner than you think, summers." Anne walked to Angel and touched him. "I'll get it right." Anne said and walked away from him. Anne walked to Giles and hugged him. She looked at him and said, "I failed you." Anne walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

One Step

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

After an hour of sorting through the mess, getting the children home and flirting with boyfriend. Buffy came home and Joyce was standing right there. "That's my child, I gave birth to her." Joyce said and Buffy responded, "Then stop abusing her!" "It's the drinking, it's not me Buffy." Joyce said and Buffy responded, "So it's the drinking that made you strike Dawn, made her bleed and hit me. No mom, it's bad parenting. I expect that from dad but he did marry you." Buffy walked upstairs. "You're going to be alone someday, you're going to do horrible things, you're going to have to look at yourself." Buffy turned around and Buffy walked upstairs.

Willow was sitting on _**someone's**_ porch and she looked up to see Xander. "I know Xander." Willow said quietly and Xander responded, "What do you know? What are you doing here? " "Please stop lying to me." Xander sat down and said, "I'm sorry Willow but I had to do something and so I thought, I could tell the message but then Buffy would just get killed trying to save him and so I thought I give the message, _She should __always hear__ when it comes to vampires." _ "I'm not sorry because he's in hell and I'm here…" Xander turned to see Willow was Cordeila. Cordeila eyes told the story, her heart broke. "You pathetic little man." Cordeila said and got up, then turned and said, "Buffy knows, Willow knows, Giles knows, Tara knows and Angel knows. One of them, I hope kills you." Cordeila walks away and Xander tries to chase after her. He was met with a kick to the jaw and he fell on his head. Anne kneels down to him and said, "Xander, this is just the beginning."


End file.
